


Halcyon Nights

by NekoMida



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Broken Down Spaceship with No Hope of Escape, F/F, Femslash, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Sex in the Captain's Chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: When fear forces you to confront your worst feelings, do you love or hate the people who put you there?





	Halcyon Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).

Every ounce of this situation was her fault.

The way they’d ended up on this godforsaken ship drifting along in space, away from the rest of the crew. Away from their family, the constant bickering and torment the only balm to the constant screaming in Nebula’s head. It was angry, pounding, begging for release, as her hands gripped at the metal frame above the captain’s chair, crushing some it beneath the enhanced fingers on her hand.

Gamora was elsewhere, and she had already proved useful, fingers working against the smooth hollow of Nebula’s neck, the leather gear setting off to the side. “I hate you.” Nebula snarled at her, pointing blame at Gamora as her hands ripped off more leather gear, the chair creaking beneath her. 

“Hate’s not going to get us anywhere.”

“I still hate you. Always the perfect child, always without the blame.” It came out bitterly, even as Gamora smacked her, the taste of iron in Nebula’s mouth a pleasant bloom.

Hateful eyes stared back at Gamora, daring her to apologize. Or even to slap her again, the way she felt turning in her stomach. It was always violent between them, always hateful and passionate and full of bitter feelings that Nebula would not dare admit. Pain was better than a caress at this point, hate fueling more than love.

“Just get on your knees and use your mouth for something other than talking.” Nebula’s fingers twisted into Gamora’s hair as she watched her sister twist her fingers into her pants, yanking the underwear aside to latch her mouth onto Nebula. It brought on a hiss as teeth scraped against her, but for Nebula, the pain was delicious, a way to ignore the kindnesses that fell deaf on her ears.

It didn’t take long until Gamora was sputtering, unable to breathe against her as Nebula ground her face into her, the idea that pain was pleasure intertwining. And as she came, dark eyes opened up bleakly, watching her sister cough for air, fingers bruising her hips as Gamora tried to push off.

A few quiet gasps as shocks of pleasure washed over her, a few tight yanks of hair for more. It would always end like this. Always in a fight, always with hateful sex rolling over the need for comfort, denying the very thing she wanted most in the world. Nebula didn’t deserve love, in her own mind, but pain, passion, hate? She could live with those.


End file.
